Against all Odds
by kakkii
Summary: Entry To Cullen 17 Sporty Contest! As Bella admits her talents in a sport, Edward and his brothers mantain that guys are better than girls not knowing what they're getting themselves into! How will the girls react? What's the bet? Who will win? AH
1. Chapter 1

**_Entry for Cullen17 sporting contest_**

**Title: Against All Odds**

**Author: Kakkii**

**Beta: Insanity by Silence**

**Couple pairing: ExB, EmxR, AxJ**

**P.O.V: Bella's**

**Sport played: Volleyball**

**

* * *

**

_Against all Odds_

BPOV

School is simply impossible! I mean, yes! I do like going to school to read and to learn and see my friends. But sometimes, things go too far; seriously! Like now, for example, it's second week of school, and I'm already stuck in the library for the hours to come so that I could finished some damn essay, and to top that off , I can't even concentrate.

First of all, I had just become the lucky girlfriend of the most fantastic, fabulous, and incredibly perfect boy to have ever walked this earth; Edward Cullen, The perfect replica of the Greek god of beauty, but minus the ego. Really, Edward was sweet, caring, smart and one of Forks' best athletes. And he was also the perfect boyfriend.

I still couldn't understand what had happened though. He was the most wanted boy in town. Every girl was at his feet, and while I'm being honest, I might as well admit that I was like every other girl at the sight of him. But he chose me, Plain old me.

Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes and plain white skin, All about me screams plain, and not only am I plain, but also clumsy. I couldn't even walk correctly to save my own life! Of course, that's not his problem. He didn't lack coordination, another proof that he was too good for me.

Oh well, I ain't complaining.

Second of all, I was anxious about the new sports team. Like every year, the selections were done after the first week of school. And I kind of…you know…signed up for beach volleyball. Yes, I know, I have a lot of difficulty with sports normally, but only a few people know about my secret talent.

Hell, even Edward didn't know, but when I was younger, every summer I came here I would spend playing volleyball with one of my friends, Jacob, on the first beach. He thought me everything I know.

Come to think about it, maybe that was the reason why I was so clumsy. I was so used to running and jumping on sandy, bumpy and unstable grounds, that when I come to flat floors I'd fall?

Oh well, damn it Jake. That would really be stupid. But, if it made me good in at least one thing, then why not?!

I looked down at my paper. God I wish Edward was here with me. Actually, I wish he could be. But that was impossible. It would be completely illegal for him to be with me now…but still, a girl can dream.

The day Forks decided that it would be best to have two schools, effectively dividing the boys and the girls, I'm sure my father was in heaven. Almost immediately, he sent me to the all girl school, in a hurry to separate me from Edward. I never got why he hated him so much.

The funniest part, though, is when Charlie realized that all the time we had lost being together would have to be caught up later that day, at home. This meant that Charlie got to see Edward twice as much. That should teach him.

Edward followed Emmett and Jasper, his brothers, to the all boy school. Well, more likely followed Emmett, who was like a child on Christmas morning when he discovered that his new school held all the work out machines imaginable.

_Enough now Bella, work! _I chanted to myself again and again. _You'll see him later!_

Well, that was easier said than done.

I was so caught up in my train of thought that I literally jumped, and almost fell off my chair, when I felt two strong arms circled my waist.

"Hello love." A smooth voice whispered in my ear

I turned around to see Edward in all his glory. His shiny bronze hair was even messier than usual, and I had to fight the urge to pass my fingers through them. His strong eyebrows only brought more attention to his beautiful green eyes, which I could barely make out in the dim library light.

Thinking of this, I looked around to make sure that we were alone. Sure enough, only I would stay here this late at night to work.

I brought my attention back to him. His skin was pale, but instead of looking sick like mine, it seemed to glow. His noise was perfectly straight, and his jaw was square and so pronounced that it made him look powerful, somewhat royal. And, his cheekbones made him look young, and so adorable it almost hurt. His lips were soft and full.

Over all, he was beautiful, but what I liked best was what hid inside. He was kind and thoughtful, and no one could possibly be gentler than him, and compared to many boys I had met, he actually seemed to care.

He smirked, and I realized that I had been staring for a little while now. I shook my head, and thought of the real problem.

"What… Edward Cullen! What do you think you're doing here?! I could get suspended for letting a boy in, and that's not even a fraction of the trouble you could get in!" I scolded is a low voice, His smirk only got bigger.

"I break the law so that I can see my wonderful girlfriend, and that's how the girlfriend in question thanks me?" he said, raising both eyebrows and looking surprised and hurt. I almost fell for it right then.

_Stop that, look at the trouble this will bring!_

"Oh, don't you sweet-talk me. Look at all the problems that will come from this!" I said standing up. Unfortunately for me, my clumsiness ruined any authority I had gained.

I tripped over my own feet and started falling to the floor. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, which never came. Instead, I looked up to see Edward, fully laughing now. I scowled.

"What did you do to stay alive so long before I came?" He asked. I didn't answer, but sincerely, I had no idea.

When he saw my frown, his grin slipped and he hugged me closer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to see you. So, let's change subject. How was your day?" he asked.

I, on the other hand, froze. The only thing that had happened today was that the sports' team had been announced, and I was first on the list. I would have to tell Edward, not that I was embarrassed, but I was kind of afraid of his reaction. If I didn't tell him, though, Alice, my best friend, who also happens to be his sister, would probably tattletale on me and it wouldn't be any better.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, sensing my fear.

"Nothing…nothing much happened. I just…got accepted on the volleyball team?" That sounded more like a question. Way to go, confidence.

"The volleyball team? Is that what you're afraid of?" He asked, looking worried about my safety.

"What, no! I love volleyball! And it would be nice if my boyfriend would encourage me a little!" I said, insulted. I started packing my books, but Edward kept a solid hand on my back, as though afraid of what I might do or say next.

Please, I mean, it's just volleyball for crying out loud! I finished packing my things, and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry if I sadden you again, and it really is good news. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun in your little girl team." He said gently, laying his hands on my waist. I would have let it go, if I hadn't heard the double meaning

"What? What exactly do you mean by 'little girl team'?" I asked.

"Well, I mean…you're girls…" he said but slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he was saying, his eyes wide.

"Pardon me? What do you have against girls? You aren't really saying that boy teams are better than girl teams, are you?" I asked.

"No…but, I mean…" I had never heard Edward stutter. "You know… I mean…boys are known for that…and your team isn't anything pro…"He went on.

I knew why he was saying that. The team couldn't be that good if they had chosen me. Of course, he had all the reasons to say that, since he didn't know better, and even there, he was way too gentlemanly to say anything even remotely close.

But still, I was boiling with rage.

"You think Boys are better than girls?" I asked. He knew I wasn't asking for an explanation. It was a yes or no question.

He nodded.

"Well then, Edward Cullen, the war is on!" I said as I left. Of course, I tripped on the doorframe and almost fell.

I could hear Edward chuckle from his spot in the library. He was going to pay for this, that much was sure.

* * *

A week had passed, and I still hadn't forgiven Edward. Sure, we were still dating and all, but that comment of his still upset me.

And the girls weren't in any better mood. The first time I told them about the 'incident', we literally had to hold Alice down to stop her from going home and hitting Edward with one of her famous fashion magazines.

Ever since, Rosalie, Alice and I had sleepovers at my house, planning our revenge. Sure, it was tempting to just go over to Alice's house and simply steal all of the guys pants (that one was really hard to resist actually), but a calculated revenge is always better.

And haven you heard? Like Rosalie said, revenge's a bitch! Especially since she heard the guys talking about it. From what Rose told us, they had all agreed that the guys were the best, which had gotten us even madder. We needed to do more than simply prank them.

We needed to prove them wrong.

But the thing is, there is just so much a girl can do! I mean, the best thing we could do was beat them, but if we tried that, we would be leaving a lot of it to luck. The boys were incredible athletes! If they won, we would never hear the end of it!!!

Finally, we decided to do it. It was the best way to prove our point. The team had practiced a lot, and finally, we rocked! Not only that, but we had won a couple of matches against the Quilite boys. One thing's sure, Jake was proud of me.

And so was I! I was one of the best players! I could run and jump better than many of the Quilite guys. And that was to our advantage, because we recently discovered that the only courts that would be available were all on sand! How much better could it get?

The only thing left to do was get the boys to take the bait. It wasn't hard. Once Emmett heard about it he made sure to make their team awesome, made up of the best male athletes.

Now all that was left to do was wait for Saturday to come, and hope with all we had that it would work out.

* * *

Saturday: 1:22pm

"I can't believe I got myself into this! Do you think it's too late to tell the guys that we cancel the match?" I asked an angry looking Alice. I was sitting in the passenger seat of Rosalie's BMW, in the full parking lot, while the girls were waiting for me to get out.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are not chickening out now! We have to win this match!" Alice yelled. I took a deep breath and came out of the car, while looking around. So many cars…so many witnesses.

I was very anxious about this match, and I wanted to win, so don't get me wrong, but the stress level is always ten times higher when your best friends make you wear a bikini. I was still wearing shorts and a t-shirt over it, but for the match… with all these people watching…

Alice, seeing right through me, sighed. "Please, we went over this already. It's like an unwritten rule of girls volley, plus look, for once when it's sunny…" I sighed, of course she was right.

It was one of the warmest days to ever hit Forks, and the sun was blazing high, without a cloud in sight. Barely any wind, just standing outside would make anyone sweat. Of course, anyone with common sense would go spend the day at the beach, to swim and to witness one of the most gossiped event in town,_ our game._

_Kill. Me. Now._

"But guys," I whined to Rosalie and Alice, who had started dragging me. "Edward has never seen me with lacking this much clothing" I started panicking. _Edward._

"I know," Alice whispered back.

"That's the point." Rosalie added. I swallowed hard._ Oh oh!_

I followed them down the path that led to the beach, through the forest. Unfortunately, that was where we found the boys, waiting for us, leaning casually on trees.

"Could it be any worse?" I whispered to myself. The girls heard me and giggled softly. We made our way to where they waited.

"Hello girls." Jasper greeted us. Alice and Rosalie simply nodded, crossing their arms across their chests. They were in full war mode now, and I did all I could to stop myself from laughing at the tension between the two clans.

I could feel Edward's gaze burning a hole on the side of my face, but I knew that if I looked up, I'd be running back the way I came from. So instead, I looked at my now very interesting feet.

"So," Emmett continued. "How's your team?" he asked.

"Great, really, we're an awesome group." Alice answered. "How about you? Did you choose a captain yet?" I looked up, though still avoiding Edward's eyes. I was curious about whom they have chosen.

"Our team is great too, and Jasper is our captain." Edward said.

Jasper, He wasn't as strong as Emmett, or as fast as Edward, but he was the perfect combination of both. Plus, he was very strategic. He would make a great captain.

"What about you?" Edward asked. I bit my lip.

"Bella." Both girls answered, while I blushed like crazy.

"Well, well, that says a lot!" Emmett laughed. Meanwhile, I felt the blush be drained from my face, and my eyes narrow.

I was mad.

"Pardon me?" I whispered, though it sounded frightening, if I say so myself. Everyone turned towards me, beside Emmett, who was completely oblivious.

"So, ready to lose girls?!" He boomed. I walked towards him and stabbed him repeatedly with my index finger.

"And. What. Makes. You. Think. You're. Going. To. Win?" I hissed, while making each word a sentence. He took a step back, clearly intimated.

"Well… you're girls." He simply stated, shrugging. I could hear the 'duh!' in his voice, and I had this urge to slap him all the way to mars. How could he?! Rosalie was faster than me though.

The loud cracking sound that followed could have made anybodies stomach roll, but I enjoyed every second of it. Emmett doubled over due to the force of the hit Rosalie gave the back of his head. We both went back to stand by Alice, and our pixie friend winked at us while we high fived each other. Don't get me wrong, I was still mad, but peaceful; surprisingly so.

"You look so sure of winning," Edward started, looking down at his big brother. "And we also are very confident. Maybe we could make this game a little more… interesting…"

"What exactly are you planning?" Rosalie asked. It was easy to see in her voice that she was proud of her previous strike and she wouldn't hesitate to do it again if the boys got out of line.

Edward looked thoughtful. Normally, I would have almost drooled over his businesslike face, but I was already too high on emotion to be affected by him now.

"I was thinking of a little bet…" he said with his famous crooked smile. I cocked my head to the side.

"Yeah!" Jasper jumped in. I already knew that this bet was a bad idea and we shouldn't go with it. I was already so nervous about the match, and this wasn't going to help. The problem is, my curiosity took control.

"So what's the deal?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"If we win, you'll be our personal slaves for a whole week!" Emmett said, and then, unfortunately for us, he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way…

"EW!" Alice squealed. "Emmett, don't even go there!" I looked at the guys. Besides Emmett who was laughing his ass off, they each had a mischievous smile on. Only then did the pieces fit.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said, the anger building up again. "You guys had already thought this through! That's why you were waiting for us here! To do this stupid bet!!" I exclaimed.

"And you took the bait. We knew you would want to spice this up a little. We might as well get a laugh out of it." Jasper explained, smiling. The girls gasped.

"And how do you know who the grand winner will be?" Rosalie growled.

"Yes," Alice whispered, grinning evilly, and looked menacing. "Because, I had this feeling that told me that you boys didn't stand a chance against us." She said, laughing low and frightening.

The boys all took a step back, looking horrified; while I was grinning like crazy. I totally understood them. Alice had these feeling every once in a while, letting her know what was coming, like premonitions; and she was never wrong.

"Yeah, well now that it's done, maybe we should take part to this bet, what do you think captain?" Rosalie smirked at me. All I could do was nod and giggle.

"I agree as well!" Alice cheered. "You'll have to obey us!"

"Respect every order that we give you." Rosalie added.

"For two weeks. Unless you're afraid of losing that is. If that's the case, tell us now so we can shorten it a bit" I finished.

"Us? Afraid? Please! The deal's done!" Emmett called. Jasper and Edward didn't seem as happy though, as they glared down at their brother.

"EMMETT!" They both hissed. Another cracking sound echoed through the trees, but this time because of Jaspers blow. Not only were Jasper and Rosalie twins physically, they both reacted the same ways as well.

Before anything else could happen, though, Rosalie and Alice started dragging me towards the beach. I called a 'good luck' over my shoulder, and caught a glimpse of Edward. I bit my lip furiously. Man, that guy was Hot!

When we were out of hearing distance, Rose spoke up. "So, Allie, we're really going to win?" She asked, excited. I giggled as well. I felt like doing a happy dance, but thought better of it. With all the roots and branches sticking out everywhere, it might be healthier that way.

"Actually," She said biting her lip. "I don't know" We, me and Rose, froze on the spot. "I was bluffing. I didn't feel a thing."

"Then why?" I asked softly. I wasn't mad at her. I was just terrified.

"Well… to intimidate the boys." She answered, looking down. I could feel the guilt radiating off her. After all, it wasn't her fault that we were so confident as to take part to the bet. I hated seeing Alice sad, she was made to jump around and laugh. So, I did the first thing I could think of. I spread my arms and hugged her tight.

"We'll win, you'll see." I said. Rose joined us for a group hug. "We'll win." I repeated, but this time, in a lame attempt of convincing myself.

We walked silently to the beach, and then to the court.

Someone had thought of setting up bleachers all around the court, and a safety line was drawn so that people wouldn't receive the ball on the head. The boys of the other team were there, waiting for their three main players. Their coach didn't look very happy.

Our girls were already there waiting for us. Mrs. Campbell, our coach, seemed in a little better mood than her husband on the other side. I looked at our team.

Alice was small, yet stronger than it seemed, which usually played a lot to our advantage. Also, she was very VERY energetic, which was good.

Rose was a little different. The main reason she had signed up for volleyball in the beginning was to have a reason to wear her new swim suits in public. Of course, when the little competition came up, Rosalie's long legs came to a use. She could jump higher and run faster than many.

Then there was Victoria. She hated me like hell since the day I accidently made James, her boyfriend, tumble down a flight of stairs due to my clumsiness. She had real anger problems, but when she directed that anger to a ball, you'd better hide.

Then comes Leah. Even if she wasn't at our school, she was as strong and fast as any boy could be. I'm sure she could take Jasper if she wanted. She also hated boys which made her even more qualified.

Last but not least comes Angela. She seemed like a quiet girl, but all the frustration and energy she always locked up inside herself had to come out somehow. She was also very clever and fast to fool the opponent.

We also had Jess, but she was our replacement in case of injury. She wasn't really as good as us, so she would stay on the bench. Not that she minded spending her time sun bathing until the end of the game either.

"Alright girls, how is everybody?" Mrs. Campbell asked. A chorus of 'great's and 'well, thank you's came from our group. I looked at my watch. It was 1:41pm, only twenty minutes left before the game.

"So, everybody knows their position?" I asked awkwardly. Everyone nodded.

"Good," Mrs. Campbell said. "Now, I have some information about the other team members that you might be interested in." She smiled evilly while every girl took a step forward. "As you know, Emmett is the strongest, but he mostly likes to strike the left side. So Victoria, be careful." She added.

"I will," Vicky said, confidence coloring her tone.

"Jasper is their captain, and he and Ben are the brains of the team. They have tricks up their sleeves, and can fool lots of people. Angela and Bella, keep an eye on them and inform us of where they might try to send the ball, once you've figure it out of course.

"Edward's very fast and likes to strike far. I think that since Leah is fast enough to out run him, you should go to the far end of the court; plus you are one of the only ones that can smash a ball from the furthest end of the court, it would be best."

Leah grinned and nodded along with me and Angela.

"Tyler likes to do smashes from over the net or to hit it high. Rosalie, as our main defense, you are to stop those smashes, and I doubt you'll have any difficulty jumping high enough to stop his hits either." Mrs. Campbell said.

Rose nodded.

"Finally, Alice, you are mostly taking James, since he mostly aims the middle of the court, where you are positioned. Okay girls; get in your 'uniforms' and start stretching!" she said. _Oh, oh! I need to win some time…_

"Mrs. Campbell! What is…um… Mike's position?" I asked. Phew, that was close. The girls turned to our coach, besides Rosalie and Alice, who knew what I was doing and were narrowing their eyes at me.

"Mike is going to be to them what Jessica is to us. He has no real pattern." She said, and then added. "I think he's mostly there for the bikinis. Talking of which, get going!" she called out and went to talk to the referee.

_Breathe, Bella, breathe! _I thought, as Rosalie, Alice and the rest of the girls cuddled in.

"All the guys are looking at us." Jess giggled. I felt my stomach roll.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper are their best players. Do you think you can distract them a little?" Leah asked hopeful. I couldn't help it anymore, I looked at the guys.

I had to stifle a gasp when I saw that they were already in their bathing suits, apparently waiting for us to do the same. Every one of them was well shaped and it was easy to see them as athletes. Suddenly, I started recalling earlier conversations about guys being the best. Maybe we could show them we weren't badly shaped either.

"Yeah," I said. "Why not?" the girls smiled, and once Rose and Alice had finally closed their mouths, they smiled as well.

Slowly, everyone started taking their pants and t-shirts off. I went along, trying to not think about what I was doing, while Rosalie and Alice exaggerated their movement. Please!

We all had similar bathing suits, and in a similar color ranges. Together, we had decided one following more or less the blue tones. Leah's bikini was white, Rosalie's was turquoise like her eyes, and Victoria's was sky blue. Angela's looked almost lavender, a very very pale blue, and Jessica's was a very flashy blue, and very revealing, while mine was midnight blue and Alice's was black.

We turned towards the boys, who were all gaping at us. Their trunks were all in green or black color, which made Edward's eyes more pronounced. He was looking at me with wide eyes, and I just smirked mockingly before turning to the girls.

We stretched, and before we knew it, the match was starting.

I had to admit, they were very good, but we kept up. We were able to take the lead every once in a while, but then they would score some more and we would be slightly behind. We needed to get twenty-five points before them. We couldn't let them win.

The match went on that way. Victoria, Leah and I were the main scorers. Alice scored quite a lot too, but because of her small height, she usually just stops the opponent team and let us send the ball to the other side. Rosalie, being defense, didn't score.

After both teams had scored about ten points (Them 12pts and us 9pts), I noticed a weakness in their play. I asked Leah to wait before serving, so that I could tell the team. Even if they were all great athletes, they weren't necessarily friends. Therefore, they didn't talk a lot while playing and weren't used to playing together. And we used that to our advantage.

Once the game continued, the real business began and not only did we gain some points because of our little trick, but we led by seven points! It was quite easy to do actually. All we did was aim the ball between players, and since they didn't warn each other, both would go for the ball, and therefore fail to return it.

We were leading 19 to 12, but unfortunately for us, they learned fast. Jasper started calling out who was to get the ball, and soon, our tactic became useless, and things changed critically.

For each point we scored, they scored two. Slowly, we started getting closer to our goal, but so did they. After an hour of playing, the score was 23 for us to 20 for them. It was too close.

By now, I had completely forgotten the huge crowd that surrounded us. It was only my team against Jaspers. Me against Edward.

My skin was glistering with sweat, and some of my hair had slipped from the elastic that held them in a ponytail, cupping my face. My legs felt sore, but not from tripping for once. And I wasn't going to let it get to me.

Edward too was sweating. His pale, wet skin seemed to sparkle in the sun, and his cheeks were red. His hair was in a sexy disarray and he was breathing in quick huffs. But his eyes barely left mine.

At the beginning of the game, every time I'd score, all the guys would stare at me, but now, only Jasper would raise his eyebrows at me, probably wondering if I was using some sort of drug and Edward would smile at me, almost looking… proud? Weird.

We were only missing two points to win and the team was trying hard, that much was easy to see. But the problem was that we were all completely exhausted, even Alice. The boys took the opportunity, and before we knew it, they had 24 points, a point ahead of us.

I really couldn't let that happen. It was Leah who was serving again. She hit it nice and hard, and it was about to hit the ground, when suddenly James lunged for it and send it in Alice's direction.

"Here Alice!" I said, loud enough for her to hear. She shot it straight upwards, and I smashed it on their left side, at Edward's feet. He did all he could, but in the end, he wasn't fast enough. The score was now 24 to 24, and I started getting my hopes up.

But for nothing… since on the next service, Emmett sent it to the right, surprising us all.

And he scored.

That was it, 25 points for the boys

It couldn't be.

We had been so close.

The crowd cheered, and most of the boys were on their knees, laughing and screaming. I passed my hand over my sweaty forehead. This felt wrong and I tried to find a gap. Something. Anything.

And then it hit me.

Two weeks ago, Mrs. Campbell had posted the volleyball rules in the gymnasium. There was one rule in particular, one that I never truly understood the use of. But if it took place in a competition like this one, it would mean…

I was brought from my thoughts by the referee's whistle. I turned to look at the tired old man. Please! Please! Please...

"Keep playing!" He called out. YYYYEEEESSSSSSSS!!!! I knew it!

"What?" Emmett asked, clearly confused. I saw Jasper and Edward's smile fall, and their eyes flashed open when they realized what was going on. God, boys are slow! Leah, Angela and Alice turned to me with similar expressions, but with ear-to-ear grins in addition.

The old man, clearly annoyed, turned to Emmett, who still hadn't caught on. _Let's go Emmett, make the wheels in your head turn a little. _

"It's rare that a match ever gets so close in a tournament, but if you truly knew how to play volleyball, you would know that you need at least a 2 point lead to win. Therefore, you keep going until one of you does."

Suddenly, Alice was laughing with Rosalie and were doing a happy dance. I giggled at their silliness. Soon, everyone on the girls' side did a ten second dance before the ref blew his whistle again.

As I started to concentrate, I caught sight of warm dark eyes and a bright white smile. I turned to look and my gaze fell on a very cheerful Jacob. I smiled back at him. He was so sweet… he was even standing on the girls side! How much more loyal can a best friend be?! To show him how thankful I was I waved at him and blew a kiss. I could see him blush under his russet skin.

I giggled to myself and went back to the game. As we were about to start my eyes fell on Edward. He was tense, his muscles stuck in place and he kept glaring at Jacob. I cleared my throat, and he turned fast to look at me, looking abandoned. I might have felt bad under any other conditions, but today…

I just rolled my eyes.

It was our turn to serve, and this renewed hope gave us our strength back. Right from the start, we scored a point! We were equal!

The next point was fought harder. The ball was coming and going on end, and I dove at least twice. By the end, my legs and arms were aching like never before. At one point, it was a war between Jasper and Alice and they kept aiming each other, stuffing the ball. I was slightly worried and confused, but I should have known that Alice had a plan. Suddenly, she spun around and hit the ball behind Tyler. When he turned around to get it, he smacked right into Emmett.

Yes! After we all high-fived Alice, we positioned ourselves. We were leading by one point. One more and we would win!

The ball started on their side, and Emmett sent it all the way back to Leah, who was prepared and sent it in Tyler's direction. He tried to spike it downwards over the net, only to have Rosalie roof it. Angela hit it in Emmett's territory, and he tried to send it on the right again, pushing his luck too far. Angela caught it again, and Ben blocked it, leaving Edward score their 26th points. NOOOO!!!!

I was falling to pieces quite literally. Every inch of my body was hurting like hell, and my hope kept getting crushed. Edward just smiled sweetly at my, clearly proud of proving his point. He truly believed that boys were better athletes.

I took a deep breath. It was my turn to serve. The wheels in my head were turning at great speed, and I knew there had to be some way of making a point.

That's when I remembered Jake. I turned to look at him and I winked, causing him to blush some more. I returned to the game. Edward wasn't even looking, he was turned towards Jacob! This was too perfect.

I drew my hands back, threw the ball high, and did an overhand serve. At first, I thought it wouldn't make it, but the ball barely grazed the top of the net before dropping on the other side, before Edward. By the time he saw the ball, it was a meter from the floor, and he stumbled uselessly, trying to dig it. And another point for us!

Rosalie turned to me and raised her eyebrows. I knew she had seen it all. I felt a little bad for manipulating Edward and using Jake, but our honor was in game. Unfortunately, Edward noticed too.

When I looked back at him, he did have that abandon look in his eyes, like I expected him to. Instead, he looked mad, really mad.

It was their turn to serve the ball, and Edward was up. He looked at me and served it in my direction. I stuffed it and so did he, making the ball go back and forth. I knew I didn't want the 'maybe' last point to be decided between me and Edward, so I sent it up, and Victoria smashed it.

The point was very long. I think the spikes and smashes that were done at that point were the strongest of the game. We kept sending it, until Edward sent it far, towards Leah. As she ran and hit it, she tripped, making her aim worthless.

The ball swirled in direction of the left, and landed on the side closest to the ref. I didn't have time to see if it was in or out, and from the look of the others neither did they.

We turned to the referee. He was looking around the spot where the ball landed. We didn't have much to base the decision on, since the ball had rolled away, so we waited for his verdict. This was decisive. If it was in, the girls would win, and if it was not, the game would go on.

Finally, the ref spoke up. "Looking at the hole that the ball made…" he said. Yes the hole! Please be in! Please be in! Please be in… "I say that the ball was touching the line, and was therefore in! The girls win!" He shouted. The crowd cheered and the boys seemed in shock, not moving.

I fell to my knees, and Alice jumped on me, squealing like a little girl. Leah came next, very proud of her shot. We congratulated her, and soon, all the girls jumped in the pile.

Once everyone had calmed, Mrs. Campbell congratulated us. I couldn't even speak! I felt like crying it was so unreal. Even Jacob came to congratulate the team and I got to talk to him. He told me that Charlie had to work that day, but stayed on the phone with him the whole match to hear who won!

I couldn't believe it!

"Well, your dad sure was proud when he heard you kick Edward's butt! He was almost screaming in the phone, and Geez, I think he burst my tantrum!" I said. I laughed along with him.

We fooled around for a while, until it was really time to go. Billy really wanted him home, and Rosalie and Alice were waiting for me.

As I arrived to the parking lot (now fully dressed of course!), both girls tackled me into a hug.

"I can't believe we won!" I said, the events finally sinking in. We all squealed at this.

"And look what's coming our way!" Rosalie whisper-shouted to us, wearing that cocky smile of hers and looked over my shoulder. I turned around to find none other than our boys walking over. Unfortunately, they were dressed too.

"Hey Rosie!" Emmett boomed as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. Poor guy, he was cut off by Rosalie's hand.

"Rule number one: No kissing, no touching, no hugging unless we give you permission." She said her hand on her hips. Emmett's face fell, like we'd just killed his puppy.

"But, but I…" he started but Rose cut him off.

"No buts" Rosalie stated firmly. Edward laughed at his brother. So he found that funny, didn't he? I have to see to that…

"And that's for all the girls" I added, and the three of us crossed our arms. That's when Edward caught on. He turned and looked at me with the beaten puppy dog look, and I knew this would be his least favorite rule…

For now! Wait till he sees what's coming!

I just had to smirk at the thought of it, and Edward started pouting. _Oh yeah, just test me,_ I thought.

.

_Boy, these two weeks were going to be fun!!!_

.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AND REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!**


	2. Voting has started!

**Voting has started!!!**

If you think that this story is good, or enough to be worth winning, then please, please PLEASE vote!!! I'd be more thankful than you could possibly guess.

Please! If you liked this story, it won't take much of your time… all I'm asking is for you to vote if you think it has chances.

All you have to do is go on Cullen17's profile, or on the following link, and vote… please! It's really simple and quick, but it would mean a lot to me…

If I can do anything else, also, don't hesitate to PM me to let me know… And please, it won't even take a minute.

So there you go, and this is the link!!!

.net/u/1721426/

Please and Thank You!!!

_**Kakkii**_


End file.
